When We Have Issues
by Viper's Kitten
Summary: Greg had a girlfriend.  She goes away for Christmas and stays longer due to family issues.  Greg meets Ellen and everything goes downward.  Can it be fixed?


Author's Note: This one shot has been banging around in my head since Saturday when I watched the episode where Greg found a girl. I tried to get my translations from English to Greek as close as I could. The translations are at the bottom. Also I had to throw in the latex quote.

Disclaimer: I only own Katra and her family. Otherwise nothing belongs to me. Go figure.

"_Don't Come Home."_

Those were the words from my friend Nick Stokes. I looked at them utterly confused. Why shouldn't I come home? I'd been in Greece since December and I was missing Las Vegas. Okay it was more like I was missing Greg but it was the same. I dialed Nick's number off of reflex.

"Nick why shouldn't I come home?" I asked.

"I don't believe you." I whispered.

"Bye Nicky." I said as I hung up. I blinked back tears and send a message to Greg.

"_Why is Nick telling me to not come home? Greg what is going on?"_

I sent it and stood up. I was in Greece mainly for my grandfather now. He was sick. He liked to joke that only my kids could make him feel better. My sweet Candria, Adara, and Niko. I smiled and walked out of the building. I was going to go home soon. Home and I might solve this problem. I looked around at the beautiful country my father came from. I walked into my grandparents' house and smiled at my grandmother.

"Pó̱s eínai o pappoús?"I asked.

"Próstimo." She answered. I smiled and walked into his room. My kids were laying on the bed with him.

"Eínai schedón i̱ ó̱ra gia sas na páte." He whispered. I nodded my head. He smiled at me and then noticed the look on my face.

"Poio eínai to próvli̱ma kardiás?" He asked.

"Akrivó̱s éna théma me Greg eínai óla." I answered. He sighed and shooed me away to back my bag. I looked at my ticket and felt a little giddy. I was leaving and would be back in his arms. The feeling died and I picked up my phone to call Catherine. She'd give me the full story.

"Hey it's Kat. Yeah what is going on with Greg?" I asked.

"What no you can't be serious." I whispered.

"I'm okay thanks." I whispered.

"Bye." I said as I disconnected. I held back tears but I would get through it. My green-gold eyes shining I walked back into my grandfather's room and told my kids to go back my bags. We were leaving. I didn't have a home to go back to but I figured Percy would let me and the kids stay with him.

I kissed my grandfather on the head and left the room.

"Percy." I said.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I need somewhere to stay." I muttered.

"Why?" He asked.

"Greg found someone else." I answered. Percy nodded his head and couldn't hold back a growl. I shook my head at him and walked away. Once everyone was packed we said our goodbyes and left. It was time to join the rest of the world in Vegas. We made it back to Vegas and I moved everything from Greg's house into my brothers. It was a sleepless night to say the most.

Next Day

I had spent most of the day teaching my classes at the university and at lunch I had an unexpected visitor.

"Kat you busy?" Catherine asked.

"No I'm not." I answered as I gestured to the chair in front of me. Catherine sat across from me and we eat in silence.

"Can I offer you some advice?" She asked.

"Sure." I answered as I looked up at her.

"When we have a problem, I don't pain Greg Sanders in latex and stick a straw up his nose." Catherine said.  
"What?" I asked.

"It was something I once said about a case." Catherine answered. I chuckled.

"Thanks for the advice it makes my day." I said.

"I try to help." Catherine said. We chatted for a little while longer before she left and I started another round of classes. I was just getting through another class when a knock sounded on the door. I looked up and could see Nick framed in the glass. I told my glass to do their assignment and walked outside.

"What can I do for you Stokes?" I asked. He looked at me and then I saw Greg behind her.

"What is he doing here?" I asked as my eyes narrowed.

"Kat I want to apologize. It wasn't right of me." Greg said.

"That's an understatement Sanders." I muttered as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Kat you told me something once and I didn't understand it." Greg said. I looked at him and shook my head not wanting to hear it.

"Échete ti̱ dikí̱ mou kardiá. That's what you told me and now I know what you mean." Greg said.

"Kat έchete ti̱ dikí̱ mou kardiá. You do that no one else does." Greg whispered as he put his hand on my cheek. I looked up at him and gritted my teeth.

"You think a few words in Greek will sway me?" I asked.

"Hopefully." Greg answered with a shrug. I shrugged.

"I have a class to teach." I muttered.

"We'll talk about this later." Greg said as he kissed me. I pulled away and rested my hand on the knob.

"Eísai to pio polýtimo prágma sti̱ zo̱í̱ mou." Greg whispered.

"Ypothéto̱ óti eíste to ídio gia ména." I replied as I went into the classroom. I smiled and watched the class work. My heart felt a little lighter but I was still going to have a serious talk with Greg. I turned around and opened the door.

"Hey Stokes." I called.

"What?" He asked.

"You're not allowed to give dating advice again." I answered with a smile.

"Whatever you say Kat." Nick said as he and Greg continued down the hall. I went to sit behind the desk and watched the class. Everything was going to turn out okay it had too.

Translations:

"How is grandfather?"

"Fine."

"Is it almost time for you to go?"

"What is wrong heart?"

"Just an issue with Greg is all."

"You own my heart" (Said twice)

"You're the most precious thing in my life."

"I suppose you're the same to me."

Reviews are welcome


End file.
